


A Tale Of Silver and Gold

by Mrs_Mimi



Series: Skyrim Tales [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dark, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, NSFW, Pack Dynamics, Secrets, Sexual Violence, Slow Burn, Werewolf Hunters, more tags later maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Mimi/pseuds/Mrs_Mimi
Summary: A year has passed since Farkas had his leg broken and decided to move from Jorrvaskr. While planning out his new home, he meets Brynn, a fiery huntress unlike any other he had met. When she comes dangerously close to discovering his secret, The Silver Hand come hunting. Will Farkas be able to escape? Will Brynn learn who he truly is? Farkas/OC Vilkas/OC Features Frostmoon Pack





	1. Dinner

Dinner

Farkas surveyed his camp with satisfaction, it was the perfect place to build a permanent stead. The large meadow-like area settled within tall pine and oak trees and made its way toward a bluff that overlooked the great Lake Ilinalta. Late evening dew droplets clung to the grass, a light fog hung close to the ground and shone brilliantly in the fading sunshine. Rays of pink tinged light cascaded through the trees, putting different scenes of the forest on display. Critters of all sorts were busy, readying themselves for nightfall; woodpeckers hard at work, squirrels chattering, foxes barking in the distance. Farkas breathed deeply, taking in the scents of the forest. He could smell wet earth, the same tantalizing scent that followed a good rain, sweet spring flowers and blossoms of the hardy fruit trees that were scattered among the mountains. And yet best of all, the savory aroma of tomato from his cookpot graced his nose. He had a whole loaf of bread and fresh cheese that would pair well with the piping hot, creamy tomato soup. Farkas might not have been the culinary master between himself and his brother Vilkas, but he could make soup with the best of them. He sighed appreciatively as he stirred the pot, ready to fetch a bowl.

As he was walking to the tent to retrieve the bread and cheese, a strange noise met his ears. It sounded a lot like a war cry. Farkas frowned, that particular sound didn't fit. He waited, not entirely sure he had heard it to be true. Sure enough, the same intense cry could be heard coming from the lake below. Immediately Farkas grabbed his sword and rushed to the bluff in hopes of seeing whatever was making the commotion. For a moment, he was dumbstruck by what he saw below. There was a woman at the lake shore, undoubtedly the same who made the war cry, yelling and shaking what looked like a fish in a wild manner. A large hound at her side was barking madly, silver hackles raised. Farkas cocked his head to the side in confusion, then he noticed a hulking form shambling toward them. He heard its mighty roar and began sprinting down the bluff, hurrying to aid the woman.

When Farkas came around the trees and was in sight of the madness beside the lake, he marveled at the bravery the woman and her hound were showing. The woman threw the fish, it had indeed been a fish in her hand, and hit the bear squarely in the nose. It grunted in surprise and lowered its head to inspect the projectile salmon. The silver hound leapt onto the bear's back, clamping its jaws into the scruff of flesh and fur on the bear's neck. The beast roared in agitation, standing on two legs and reaching for the dog. Farkas was close now, he raised his claymore high, and nearly tripped over himself as the bear came crashing down to rest at his feet, dead. A crossbow bolt protruded from its muzzle, another from the neck. The silver hound released its grip on the dead bear, shook itself from nose to tail tip, and trotted off lazily.

Farkas frowned, turning around to find the woman in his confusion. “Are you injured?” He asked, regaining some of his composure.

She began laughing, almost uncontrollably, her hands shaking slightly. “Damn, but did you see the size of the bastard? Great bloody brute.” She gave the bear's nose a kick. Blood was trickling steadily down her left arm.

“You've been scratched.” Farkas said. He eyed the body, and sighed with relief. It was only a grizzly. His first thought had been that she was being attacked by a werebear.

The woman looked at her arm in mild surprise. “He got me, did he?”

Farkas approached her, taking her arm in his hands to inspect the wounds. Two long gashes slashed from shoulder to elbow. “These look ugly.” Farkas observed. “If you have nothing to dress them with, I've got some things. A friend of mine sent them.” He felt a pang at the thought of the friend; Sivanna. Vilkas and Sivanna had both insisted that Farkas take some of her medicinal jars and pouches before he left Jorrvaskr. 

“Have them on you?” she asked, apparently seeing him for the first time.

Farkas let out a small chuckle and pointed. “I have a camp south of here, just on top of that bluff.” 

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. “So I'm to come up there with you, eh?”

“If you so desire.” he said. “Or you could wait here and I could fetch them.”

For a moment she said nothing, just watched him with fern colored eyes. Then, abruptly, she called “Olcan!” 

“Uh, Farkas.” he said, his brows furrowing.

The silver hound that had been dangling precariously from the bear trotted to her side, licking her hand. It was a lanky creature, sleek in build and wiry of hair. It's muzzle was bloodied and it watched Farkas with a fierce intensity that let him know that the hound knew exactly what Farkas was.

“Me hound.” the woman said. “His name is Olcan.”

“Ah.” Feeling slightly perturbed, he cleared his throat. “I'm Farkas.”

“Aye. You said.” Silence fell for a moment as she dipped her arm in the lake water. Farkas knew the dark water had to be next to freezing, but she never made a sound. When she seemed satisfied that her arm was clean, she stood and said, “Well are we going or what? I'd rather not be spurting out all me blood.”

“Right.” Farkas said, laughing softly. He took her up the short path through the tall pines that led to his camp. The area was flat and grassy, a small meadow-like camp that he hoped someday he could build on. For now though, there was a tent, a campfire and his great horse, Roan, all waiting for him. The woman sat on the large log beside embers of his dying fire, Olcan vigilant by her side. His cookpot that hung over the fire was gurgling softly and Farkas's mouth watered with hunger.

“Thieving bastard of a bear not only broke all me fish baskets, but tried to take a chunk of me arm as well!” Farkas could hear her saying as he reached into the tent and retrieved his rucksack. He took out the roll of linen, an herbal wash, and a jar of green smelling poultice. Farkas didn't know exactly what was in any of the jars or pouches, but Sivanna had thankfully told him what their uses were.

“After just waking from their hibernation, they'll be bold.” Farkas said absently as he uncorked the jar with his teeth.

“I know that, of course I know that.” she said hottly. “Doesn't mean I have to like it.”

“Easy.” Farkas said, raising a hand. “I meant no harm.”

She let out a harrumph and looked away from him. He blinked, flustered. What in oblivion was wrong with this girl? She was so... strange. He took a good look at her. She had long honey colored hair that was pulled back with two plaits that reached loosely toward the ground. Her fern-green eyes might as well have been red, what with the fire she was shooting at him. Her full, pink lips were parted slightly, and then they were moving again. "Been watching me have you?” she asked, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

He shook himself slightly. “What? No. First I saw of you was when you threw that fish at the bear.”

“Oh aye? Damned overgrown pot-belly, he was.” she grumbled.

“Well,” Farkas started, taking her hand and pouring the herbal wash over her cuts. “I'm sure when you next go into town you can buy new fish baskets.”

“Buy fish baskets he says!” she exclaimed, causing Farkas to jump and spill the remaining liquid from his jar. “I make me own baskets! Takes a dogs age, too! Have to make them just so, have to have strong reeds, have to make extras.”

Farkas nodded but did not reply, this woman was half mad! He hurried with his task, covering the wounds in the smelly green poultice and wrapping the linen over her arm several times before tying it off.

“That it then, Fergus?”, she asked, looking around his camp.

He let out an exasperated laugh. “It's Farkas.”

“Well then, Farkas.”, she took time pronouncing his name. “I'll be off then, yeah.”

Farkas furrowed his brows, she couldn't be serious. “You've lost blood.”

“Aye, that I have. What of it?” she asked, scratching Olcan's ear absently.

“Where will you go?” he asked, looking to the sky to gauge the time. The sun would set before she had time to get to the closest town.

“That's a wee bit of my business there, Farkas.” she replied, her voice guarded.

He took a page from Vilkas's book and said in a matter of fact tone, “You can't go out in the woods like that, you look like dinner.”

“The Deadra I can!” she stood, her chin raised defiantly, and stalked down the path.

“Wait, uh” Farkas realized she hadn't given him her name. “Huntress.”

She turned, brows raised. “Aye?”

Farkas scrambled for something to say. He couldn't let her leave in that state. Brave as she was, her skin had gone pale as milk. He knew what types of creatures lurked in the woods, hungry ones, and most of them would love to meet her. He shook his head, he wasn't about to have her death on his conscience. He was a Companion, he protected people. Granted, he usually got his share of gold for it, but he was still an honorable man.

The woman sighed impatiently. “Got something to say, or haven't you?”

Farkas gritted his teeth, he had been looking forward to shifting tonight. Change of plans. “Won't you join me for dinner?”


	2. The Hole in The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farkas and Brynn handle the bear.

The Hole in The Wall

Farkas watched the mild surprise on her face as she appraised him. “I have more than enough for the two of us.”, he said, trying for a casual tone. He knew that it was dangerous to leave, but saying so had made her even more eager for it. Even as weak as she was and with no sun left to light the way, she would likely do it anyway. Spiteful creature. 

The huntress sat down once more beside the fire, lifting the lid from his cookpot and sniffing at it cautiously. “Cream of tomato.”, she frowned, apparently mulling the idea over in her mind. “We can stay for a bite.”

Farkas tried to smile, but her choice of words so close to a full moon was a bit unnerving. “That's great, I'll fetch you a bowl. Fancy some bread and cheese?”

“Oh aye.”, the woman said absently. Farkas brought her a bowl, two slices of bread, and a thick slice of cheese. He sat cross legged in front of the fire, directly across from her. The fire between them looking as though she were wearing a living flame on her person. They were quiet for a while, regarding each other in a cautious companionship. Yet it still bothered Farkas that she had never given him her name.

“Huntress.”, He said between bites of his bread. “May I know your name?”

She tilted the bowl to her lips, watching him all the while. She wiped at her mouth with a hand. “Me name's Brynna. I go mostly by Brynn, though.”

“Brynn.”, Farkas said, dipping his head. “Do you live around here?”

She squinted at him. “Now Fergus, why are you so interested, eh?”

“Interested? I'm not interested.” Farkas scoffed, taken aback by her odd demeanor. “Polite conversation is all.” He mumbled. He still couldn't understand why people seemed to have a hard time trusting him.

Brynn snorted. “I live where the game is best, for now that means here.”

Farkas's eyebrows raised. “Here?”, he asked, gesturing to his camp.

“Of course not, Fergus! I have a camp of me own.”, she said dismissively.

Farkas nodded, he couldn't find anything safe to say, that wouldn't set her off. They sat together in silence for a while longer, Olcan's panting and the fire crackling softly were the only sounds from the camp. Brynn's honey colored hair was stark in the firelight, even more so with the dark forest backdrop behind her. How she had survived out here at all was a wonder, she really did look like dinner. She stood then, clearing her throat. “Food was good, thank you.” 

“Are you trying to leave again?”, Farkas asked in surprise.

“Going to stop me are you, Fergus?”, her green eyes were fiery.

He sighed with a shake of his head. “It's Farkas. And no, I won't stop you. I suppose you need to deal with the bear, right?”

Brynn gave a curt nod. “Aye, that I do. I wouldn't be opposed to a bit of help.” she said, eyeing his arms.

Farkas smiled, finally a task he was more fit to carry out. “My pleasure, Brynn.” He lit a lantern, more for her benefit since his eyes were more than capable of seeing in the pitch, and the two of them made their way back down to the lake shore. Her hound Olcan bounded ahead, a silver streak disappearing around the bend. The grizzly was right where they had left him, a large heap on the river stones. Not much was said while they worked, Farkas did the heavy lifting while Brynn separated hide from meat. She took choice cuts from the bear, and Farkas had new found respect for her. Most people would have discarded the creature after taking the hide, it seemed though, that Brynn did not want to waste a thing.

“Need to hang these bits to smoke.”, she said, her bloody arms full of meat. “Bring the hide along, could you?”

She didn't wait for his answer, just scooped up the lantern and followed the water's edge. Farkas shouldered the bear hide, wrinkling his nose at it's pungent musk, but followed all the same. Large stones and boulders were becoming more frequent the further the two went, until bluffs and hills took over the landscape. Brynn skirted around a wall of gray stone, and Farkas hurried after her. A large arch in the wall created what looked like the perfect shelter. At the very end of the cave like room, Farkas spotted Olcan curled up on a bedroll and a fire pit. Next to the fire pit, he could see drying and smoking racks. Furs were draped and hanging hither and thither. A few crates and barrels were stacked along one wall, a table with various tools beside them. The walls were covered in moss and maiden ferns. The rushing water outside amplified, sounding like a great breathing beast.

“I'll trust you not to take anything.”, Brynn said, laying the meat on the table and smothering it with salt.

Farkas snorted in disgust. “I do not steal.”

“As you say.”, she shrugged. Bristling, Farkas unrolled the hide and hung it from some of the many drying hooks. He took another look about the room, she must have been here for some time... how had he not noticed her presence before? Surely he would have seen or heard her at some point.

“I spend me springs and summers here, and me winters elsewhere.”, Brynn said, transferring the now salted cuts onto the smoking rack. 

“Mhmm.”, Farkas said, listening to the whispering water outside. That explained it, he had only been in the area since the last frost, Brynn must not have arrived from wherever she wintered yet. He used the flame from his lantern to light the fire with some dry brush and watched the shadows dance about.

“You have me thanks, Farkas.” Brynn said, watching him. “You can be leaving anytime now. I'm sure you have better thins to do than stare at me Hole in The Wall.”

He barked a laugh, she was prickly, not unlike his brother Vilkas. “Your Hole in The Wall?”

“What else would I call it?”

Farkas shrugged. “Not for me to say. I'll be going, just keep an eye out for more bears.”

Brynn puffed up visibly at his words. “I know me trade! Bears and bloody badgers, wolves and great arsed cats! This bloody brute caught me off guard is all.” she grumbled, piercing the remaining chunk of meat roughly.

Farkas held up a hand in mock surrender, a smile at his lips. “As you say.”, in considerably better spirits, he laughed as he left The Hole in The Wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit slow to start, I know, but bear with me.... eh? eh? …. sorry, I'm terrible about puns.


	3. Detected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farkas enjoys a full moon.

Detected

Bark colored fur bristled against the cold, the wolf lolled his tongue as he surveyed the lake under the bright moonlight. The waters were still and glassy, a perfect reflection of the full moon upon the surface. He was waiting, listening for the faintest sound; a snapping twig, a rustling of leaves, perhaps even breathing. Farkas could hear loons calling in the night, raccoons were chittering, crickets sang, frogs hummed loudly, a bobcat caterwauled, and an owl was hooting. In the furthest distance he heard a whisper of promise, the calls carried by the wind; howling. He threw back his head and answered the call, heart leaping with anticipation. Unable to wait any longer, he rushed into the trees, his paws kicking up clumps of mud where he had been sitting. He thundered down the path, whining with excitement. 

The howling grew louder as he went, the ferns whipping water droplets onto his fur. Farkas howled again, he must be close by now. There was no answer at first, and Farkas sat with his head tilted to the side, confused. Then he was knocked to the ground with a yelp. A black wolf, only slightly smaller than he, stood over him with an obvious smile in his eyes. Farkas rolled away and the black wolf sat with a very satisfied expression. Two she-wolves wove their way through the trees; one ginger, and one chestnut. The ginger wolf bumped her muzzle against his own as the smaller chestnut wolf wagged her tail with a whine and touched her nose to his neck. Farkas may love the forest and living in it, but this was home. Pack was home.

The four wolves made their way back toward the lake, in no hurry, they chased anything that moved and often tumbled over each other in play. Farkas was careful to show Vilkas the tracks of the huntress, Brynn. They avoided her paths as best they could, and hunted elk on the furthest side of the lake. The entire night was spent as though nothing had changed, as if Farkas had never left, and it both pleased him and hurt at the same time. Farkas knew when he was leaving Jorrvaskr that he had made the right decision, but times like these brought out his doubt. When the moon began to disappear over the mountains, he watched the rest of the pack leave. Vilkas gave him a nod as he and Sivanna trotted side by side, with Aela trailing behind.

The mood was somber after they had left, the forest oddly quiet without them. Farkas sauntered to his camp and crawled into his tent. He shifted forms, the strangely fluid feeling washing over him, and then dropped onto his bedroll and fell immediately into a deep sleep.

* * *

“Fergus! Wake up, man!”, a voice hissed. Farkas grumbled, rolling from his stomach to his side. He blinked groggily up at the shape of a woman framed by sunshine.

“Good gods, Fergus! You haven't any clothes!”

“Brynn?”, he rumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“Aye, it bloody well is Brynn!” she retorted. “Cover your bits and get out here.”

“Bits?”, Farkas said with a frown. He wouldn't consider them 'bits.' Never the less, he hurried into yesterday's armor and with a yawn, came to stand beside her. She stood at the edge of the bluff, looking out at the lake intensely. Another bear perhaps?

“Is it another one?”, Farkas asked, scanning the landscape below.

“Might be, haven't seen the like before, didn't strike me as bear though.”, she mused.

Farkas frowned, watching her from the corner of his eye. “What did you see?”

“Follow.”, Brynn commanded, then called, “Olcan!” The silver hound came bounding toward them from the path as she walked briskly to the water's edge. Farkas trailed behind her, unsure where exactly this encounter was headed, until he saw them.

“Here!”, Brynn pointed to tracks that were imprinted deep into the mud. The leg span was enormous as only a footpath of this particular type could be. A cold chill swept down him, almost as though someone had poured black ice water down his spine, as he looked at his own wolf tracks on the shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is a little late, apologies!


	4. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farkas has to decide what to do about Brynn's discovery.

Resolution

“Have you ever seen the like, Fergus?”, Brynn asked in wonder. Farkas cleared his throat audibly, looking to see if his were the only tracks nearby. He couldn't see any others, which meant that they couldn't be traced to Jorrvaskr, but he had to throw Brynn off his trail.

“It's probably an old bear or something, maybe one of those cyrodilic wolves.”, Farkas said dismissively, trying to make his way back to his camp.

Brynn grabbed his sleeve, “It ain't no damned bear.”, she said seriously. “And those cyrodilic mutts? They're stocky and mean, but they never get to that size.” She pointed to the tracks almost accusatorily.

“Alright then,” Farkas said, stalling for ideas. Nothing helpful came to mind. “What of it?”

“I'm going to track it.”, Brynn said proudly, her green eyes shining. “Can you imagine the boon Hircine would give to the hunter that downed such a brute!”

“You don't even know what it is!”, Farkas said, almost pleadingly. In truth, she was probably right, Hircine would indeed favor a hunter that could take down one of his chosen. He shuddered at the thought of having to fight her, or anyone that might not know better. The Silver Hand knew, and regularly came for his head, but they were no better than thieves or bandits. No honor among them.

“What would that matter?”, Brynn asked with a wave of her hand. “I don't need to know his name to hunt him now do I?”

This was bad, worse than bad, this was dire. What could he do to fix it? Farkas eyed Brynn cautiously, he hadn't known her long enough to predict what her reaction to the truth might be. That was too risky, she might shoot him on the spot, or worse, draw the conclusion that all the Companions were beast blooded. There was no way to stop her from revealing their secret if she found out...

“Fergus, come with me. I haven't a horse, and by the looks of his paws, I could be needing help strapping him up.” Brynn said, bringing Farkas back from his thoughts.

“Come with you where?”, Farkas asked, distracted by the tangle of thoughts threatening to choke the sense out of him.

“To find the beast, of course!”, Brynn said brightly. He looked at her then, she was smiling, her face alight. She nearly vibrated with excitement. Anyone would think she had just been invited to the Jarl's longhouse for personal recognition of her hunting skills. Farkas sighed, how had this even happened? He supposed that during the night he had been so excited to see his pack, that he must have run along the lake shore without thinking of who might see his trail. What would Kodlak do? What would Vilkas do? He frowned, they both would take matters into their own hands somehow. Perhaps, if he went with Brynn, he could control what she saw! Maybe even lead her off the trail!

Farkas took a deep breath, resolute, and said, “Alright Brynn, when do we leave?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter, I'm sorry! The next one will be longer.


	5. A Way With Beasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farkas grows more and more anxious as he and Brynn follow the tracks.

A Way With Beasts

Farkas followed a few steps behind the huntress, leading Roan by the reigns and discreetly scenting the air. The trail they were following would eventually meet up with three new sets of tracks... Farkas would have to do something to make sure Brynn would not find them. Her hound, Olcan, was following the path diligently, with the occasional glance back at Farkas. Cheeky dog knew exactly who he was tracking and if he didn't stop giving Farkas that look, Brynn was surely going to catch on. Farkas let out sigh, what a mess he had gotten himself into. Long gone seemed the days that he would come home to Whiterun after a tiresome job and spend his hard earned coin and time at The Bannered Mare. He wondered if Vilkas and Sivanna still held that tradition? Or were they perhaps too entangled in each other every chance they got? He frowned at such a sour thought, that wasn't fair of him. Vilkas was happy, something Farkas had wanted for his brother, always. 

“You have a bow, Fergus?”, Brynn asked, drawing attention back to the here and now.

“No, I work better with swords. Do you think we are getting close?”, Farkas knew that wasn't entirely possible, but of course she didn't.

“Close? No, but this here is wolf country.”, she squatted to the ground, pointing. “See all these smaller footpaths? The odd thing is, they don't seem to mind the behemoth that came ripping through their territory.”

“Right.” Farkas said, clearing his throat. “I'll be on the lookout for trouble then.”

They trekked on, drawing ever closer to where the four wolves had met that night. Farkas's skin was crawling as he was able to pick up their scents in the air, he had to do something quick. “So, Brynn, harsh life out here, eh? What made you decide on such a rough trade?”

Her wry laughter almost made him jump. “Oh, this is a 'harsh life', he says. You don't know the half of it, man.” 

Farkas waited, but when she did not continue, he tried again. “Seems like you could use a horse of your own. There are a few breeders I've dealt with that might have what you need, I could knock a bargain for you.”

“That's touching Fergus, but I can manage. When I had me last big pile o'coin, I had to choose between a mount or a hunting hound. Olcan and I make it just fine.”, Brynn said, a bitter pride in her voice.

“Must take some time to get your wares into town, Roan and I could help.”, Farkas said.

Brynn eyed him. “Take a liking to watching me backside sway there, Fergus?”

Farkas felt his jaw drop in astonishment. “Of course not! I mean, you have a nice...”, he shook himself. “I only thought you might... oh never mind.” He scowled, pointedly ignoring her stare. Farkas never had such trouble with a woman before, and he truly wasn't trying to bed her. Yes, it had been some time since he had felt a woman's touch, but Brynn was more wild animal than woman. 

Olcan began to growl just then, and Farkas whipped his head up, scenting the air. There were indeed wolves about. Usually they paid him no mind, but his company of a horse, a human, and a dog seemed to have piqued their interest. Farkas let go of Roan's leads walking ahead slowly, passed Brynn who was tightening her bowstring. Olcan was centered in the path, his head low and snarling. Three gray wolves were blocking the way, looking curiously from Farkas to the others. Farkas heard the bow string creak in protest, and held up a hand to Brynn, shaking his head furiously. He hurried to block her shot, and stared at the wolves before him. He bared his teeth, willing them to leave in a silent snarl. It wasn't an aggressive display, but a desperate one. The largest of the three leaned to his side, as if to get a better look at Brynn. It snorted audibly, shooting an almost disgusted glance at Farkas, then lifted itself and trotted off. The other two wolves followed immediately, leaving Farkas and his strange troop in a bewildered silence. A few moments passed before anyone moved, then Brynn spoke.

“A way with beasts, have you?”, she punched his arm in camaraderie. “Rascals took one look at you and turned craven.”

“Craven... yeah.”, Farkas didn't like to think what might have happened if they had decided to attack. No doubt Brynn and party would have survived, but the wolves would not have attacked him. She would have noticed, surely. He looked around, noticing Olcan watching him. The silver hound had his gaze fixed on Farkas, then it pointedly looked to the trail. He furrowed his brows, what exactly did the dog want? For them all to continue? For them to go home? Farkas had a strong feeling that Olcan harbored a dislike of him, but the hound wasn't challenging him... It seemed almost as though Olcan was asking how they should proceed. Perhaps the creature didn't want to tangle with Hircine's hunters as much as Brynn did.

“Huntress, I need a moment.”

“Oh aye? Be careful where you piss, I cannot carry you to be buried. I'd just have to stack some stones on your corpse.”, she said, shouldering her bow.

Farkas chuckled. “Your concern is touching, I'll be back shortly.” He made his way into the trees, circling around to follow the trail ahead of them. Sure enough, four sets of tracks could be seen. What now? Farkas thought frustratedly. How could he possibly pull Brynn away from the trail without her realizing what he was doing? Vilkas would have known what to do.

* * *

“Taking his damned old time, isn't he boy?”, Brynn muttered darkly as Olcan rested his head on her lap. She was leaning against a gnarly looking tree, waiting for the hulking man to return. It wasn't as if the trail were about to go cold, but she was still itching to go on. Folk told legends of creatures the size of men out in the woods. “Can you imagine? Me? Pitiful little Brynna, catching such a beast?”, she exclaimed to the hound. He let out a snort before snoring softly. “Bah, you wouldn't care what we got, would you?”, she asked affectionately, patting his back. Olcan lifted his head, going rigid under her hand. “See something, do you?” Brynn whispered, her eyes darting about the trees. Something large was moving clumsily through the brush. Ferns and bushes were moving wildly. Brynn stood, readying her bow as Olcan braced himself. She never got a good look at it, whatever it was... it was more quick than anything the huntress had tracked before. She did however, see a flash of bark colored fur.

“Damned beast knows I'm on to him!”, Brynn told Olcan, heading toward the bushes that had only just stopped moving. Her bow at the ready, she stalked into the brush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wee bit late with this update, sorry about that. See you tomorrow with the next one!


	6. Nature Called

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farkas does his best to escape Brynn.

Nature Called

Farkas could hear Brynn sneaking along his trail, she had taken the bait. Now all he had to do was shake her off, preferably far from the other tracks. Easier said than done, she was an excellent tracker and Olcan was still doing his job, despite his obvious unease earlier. The large wolf trotted back alongside the path that the troop had ventured down, leading the way homeward. If Brynn knew what was happening, Farkas wouldn't know it. She was expertly silent, or as silent as she could be, rather. To his over-large ears, every step the huntress took could be heard without the slightest effort, and yet he was still anxious as he hurried to keep the span between them. Shifting as he had, was a great idea in theory, and it did indeed distract Brynn from the trail... but now she was following him directly. If she got close enough to shoot, she most assuredly would. Perhaps he could lose her if he crossed the river? No, she would cross as well. But she wouldn't expect a large animal to swim in a lake to lose her! All Farkas need do, was double back to Ilinalta, swim to far safety, revert his form, and return home! She couldn't possibly suspect him if he were safely back in camp when she returned! Farkas snorted in affirmation, picking up his pace.

It wasn't quite as simple as Farkas had hoped, he couldn't completely leave Brynn behind; she had to believe she was hot on his trail, and yet he still had to keep her at bay. Maintaining the cusp of closeness and distance was an endeavor that required constant vigilance and effort on his part. The fact was only made more difficult as Brynn grew even more eager. Farkas could hear the river flowing from Ilinalta just ahead, he was nearly there! But as he emerged from the trees, a new problem presented itself. How could he possibly keep from being seen, or shot for that matter, while swimming in open water? Panic trickled down his chest to settle somewhere in his stomach, it was too late to change course. He was at the water's edge now! The afternoon sun spread liquid gold on the waves as he watched them with growing anxiety. Brynn and Olcan were almost upon him, he hadn't a choice! With a deep breath, he sprinted into the water, paddling as quickly as he could. Diving under the depths, Farkas remembered why he never submerged himself on purpose; a wolf cannot hold it's breath. His only option was to slowly let bubbles of precious air trickle from his nose, to keep the water from flooding into his lungs. His body burned with the effort as he swam, lack of air causing his heart to beat rapidly. The going was slow, he hadn't the speed in water that he possessed on land. Farkas had to come up soon, his airways were empty now, in any second he could become heavy as steel and drop into the dark. The wolf struggled to reach the surface, eyes fixed on the flowing light that shone alluringly on the waves above, if he could just breach that thin line...

* * *

“Did you see that, Olcan!”, Brynn exclaimed, pacing at the water's edge. “Damned brute is halfway across the lake! Clever bastard!” She watched as the dark brown, moppy head of the creature popped out of the water made it's way steadily across the lake. Even if Brynn ran to meet the animal on the opposite shore, she could never reach it in time. The damned lake was too expansive, the beast would be long gone. Perhaps if she had taken the time to grab the reigns of Fergus's horse, but in her haste to catch up to said creature, she had left the mount behind. “Where did Fergus get to, anyway?”, Brynn muttered, disappointment thick in her belly. “Think he's still where we left him, wondering where we got off to?”, she asked Olcan. If the hulking man had been at her side when the beast had shown up, they might be halfway back to camp with its hide by now! Brynn let out a harrumph, feeling slighted. “Well boy,”, she sighed, deflating. “We ought to go find Fergus and go home for supper.” Olcan let out a whine, and trotted back into the trees they had come from. She would just have to pick up the trail tomorrow.

* * *

“Where in Oblivion did you get off to, Fergus!”, Brynn shouted, causing Farkas to jump in surprise. “The damned beast was nearly in my lap, and if you had been with me as you should have, I'd have the brute's head on a pike!”

Dressed in his nightclothes, hair still damp from the unexpected swim, he hoped she didn't notice the absence of his usual armor. Farkas cleared his throat and poked the campfire fire with a stick. “Nature called.” he said lamely. 

Brynn let out a burst of wry laughter, kicking at a stone. It struck a tree in the dark, the sound solid and echoing. “'Nature called' he says! And to make it bloody well worse, I go back to find your arse and you're gone! Right back to your lovely little camp.” She gestured around her with arms wide. “Did you not think to look for me? I can handle meself fine, yeah, but when you go a huntin, you damn well look for your lost partner!”

Farkas risked a glance at her face, her cheeks were flushed, green eyes dripping venom and her shoulders were heaving with rage. Her honey hair that was usually properly held behind neat plaits, was wispy and wild. Truly, he hadn't expected this reaction from her. In fact, he hadn't quite thought of anything other than protecting himself and his pack from discovery. He knew there wasn't anything else he could have done at the time, but he found himself feeling ashamed all the same. He stood, looking down at the furious, fiery huntress. “I'm sorry, Brynn. I shouldn't have done that to you.” 

He wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders, only to be shoved roughly. “Away with you, you great oaf! I'll be leaving now.” Farkas watched with furrowed brows as she stomped from his camp and into the night, feeling somehow worse than he had that morning.


	7. Frostmoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farkas receives unexpected guests.

Frostmoon

The moon had just crested the trees when Farkas first scented them. The night had been still, a layer of mist enveloped the forest in a white haze. The wolf had been contemplating what he could say to ease Brynn's ire, poking idly at the campfire. His first thought had been that rogues were once again wandering the mountainside, but realized almost at once that this was not the case. They smelled of wild fire and ash, and most of all; wolf. What exactly they were doing here in Whiterun pack territory, Farkas couldn't say, but he knew it was no accident. Vilkas would need to know, Farkas thought decidedly, and began removing his bedclothes to shift.

“Hail, brother.”, a man's voice called as Farkas's breeches dropped onto the grass. Farkas turned to see four figures emerging from the trees around his camp. Forward they came, positioning themselves in such a way that Farkas was well surrounded. “Beautiful night for a hunt, is it not?”, the voice asked.

“It's always a good night for hunt.”, Farkas replied cautiously. They were after something, but as for what it might be, Farkas knew not.

“Good man!”, The voice came again, and a man directly in front of Farkas stepped forward to offer his hand. Farkas took it, grasping the forearm of the tall man. The stranger's armor was fashioned from various furs, even a furry hood on his head. He was easily as tall as Farkas, with a leaner build. Wearing a pleased expression under his long, scruffy ginger beard, he said, “Majni, alpha of The Frostmoon pack.”

The Frostmoon pack... Farkas had heard of them before, they were one of the two wolf packs that resided in Solstheim. That explained why they smelled of fire, The island of Solstheim was constantly blanketed with ash falling like snow drops from the explosive Red Mountain. Personally, Farkas could never live near, or trust, a towering mountain that often belched liquid fire.

“Name's Farkas,” he said formally, “Betta of The Whiterun pack.”

Majni's brows lifted in recognition. “Ah, one of the Ysgramor's twin warrior wolves, well met.”

Farkas nodded. “And to you. What brings you so far from home?”

Majni let out a laugh. “We can discuss that later, it seems we have interrupted your shift. May we join you?”

Farkas remembered his nakedness and looked from Majni to each of the others in turn. There was another man, possibly even larger than Farkas himself, and two women. “Oh, my apologies, friend.”, Majni said with a smile. “This is Akar, my brother and betta.” 

He clapped a hand on the large man's shoulder, who only grunted in response. Akar resembled Majni, having the same ginger toned hair and scruff, but he seemed disinterested, staring off into the starry sky.

“Hjordis here hailed from another pack until recently.”, Majni continued. The woman, Hjordis, had long hair the color of dead grass, and watched him with a predatory intensity.

“And of course, Rakel, loyal as they come.”, Majni smiled at the other woman. Rakel's hair was the shade of river clay. She wore a slightly amused expression, watching Farkas with a warm smile. All four of them wore surprisingly little in regards to clothing. Their armors, fashioned solely from furs, covered minimal amounts of skin. Farkas supposed he had no room to cast stones, with his self entirely barren. He also wasn't in a position to deny them hunting rights, as the betta of his pack, alone against the foursome. Farkas took a deep breath, and nodded, it seemed tonight he would have a new pack to entertain.


	8. One Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farkas struggles to keep his visitors out of Brynn's sight.

One Of You

Farkas closed his eyes, inhaling the heady scent of damp earth and decomposing leaves. He could hear the Frostmoon wolves halt at either side of him, no doubt taking in the landscape before them. They stood at a cliff's edge, overlooking Lake Ilinalta's smooth and glassy surface. The moon's half smile reflected largely in the middle of the dark waters. Fish could be seen breaching the surface, their reentry splashing drops of liquid light like diamonds into the air. 

The clay-red she-wolf yipped with excitement, and began bounding down the path to the lake. Normally, Farkas would love to play on the lake shore, but with Brynn's recent close call, he found his adventure-lust oddly absent. He nosed a fresh set of game tracks and growled. The sleek, ginger and white wolf, Majni, pricked his ears and howled. It was decided, they would hunt. The red she-wolf returned, looking only slightly disappointed. 

Being in Farkas's territory, the Frostmoon pack honorably let Farkas take the lead. Their quarry for the night was an elk, his impressive antlers reaching sharply toward the stars. It took no time at all for the five wolves to surround the animal, closing in with swift precision. Majni's lithe form darted in, taking the elk by the throat and ending the hunt as quickly as it had started. Hungry as Farkas might be, he did not partake while the other wolves proceeded to devour their prey. He didn't doubt that he would be welcome, but found himself too preoccupied listening for Brynn's footfalls in the dark. It would be very like the huntress to shoulder that crossbow of hers and try tackling the entire pack of wolves on singlehandedly.

The rest of the night was spent in a similar fashion; Farkas desperately leading the pack further from the lake in hopes that Brynn would sleep through the Frostmoon pack's impromptu visit. By the time the wolves had all returned to his camp and reverted forms, Farkas was thoroughly exhausted. Vilkas would have to wait for news of the visitors, Farkas was dead on his feet. Majni had decided that his pack would stay at Farkas's camp, so Farkas bid them all goodnight and dropped into his tent without bothering with nightclothes.

* * *

The sound of a familiar voice roused him from his slumber. “Not one of you? I could give a bloody skeever's arse who you are, where is Fergus?” Farkas bolted from the tent, once again completely nude.

“I'm warning you, mutton chop.”, a female voice replied, doing nothing to hide the obvious contempt dripping from her words. “You had better leave.”

“Brynn?”, Farkas called, skirting the campfire in his hurry to ease the situation. Hjordis stood at the edge of his camp, blocking Brynn's entry. The huntress had her chest puffed in obvious fury, eyes narrowed into slits above flushed cheeks. She turned her scowl on Farkas, then raised her brows in surprise.

“Again with the aversion to breeches, Fergus?”, her exasperation evident as she wagged a finger at him. 

Hjordis looked disapprovingly from Farkas to Brynn, a nasty snarl of disgust on her face. “You associate with this?” 

Farkas furrowed his brows. “Course I do. Why wouldn't I?”

Hjordis let out a snort of derision and stalked of toward where the rest of her pack were gathered around the cook-pot. Farkas watched her go with a mixture of unease and confusion, what did she find wrong with Brynn?

“Fergus!”, Brynn half whispered. He turned to face the huntress, watching as she met his eyes with a bit more focus than was necessary. “Quite the following you have, man.”

“Following? Oh the p...”, Farkas cleared his throat, he had almost said 'pack'. “People. Just some uh... comrades visiting from afar.”

“Comrades.” Brynn snorted. “They come all this way to pore over your private bits?”

“No, they...”, come to think of it, Majni never said why they were here. “There's no need to worry about it.”

Brynn's eyes shot daggers at him. She opened her mouth to most likely interrogate him further, but Farkas interrupted her. “Still sore at me about the hunting trip?”

The huntress puffed up, holding her head high. “You're damned right, I am.”

Farkas nodded once. “Then, what brings you to me this morning?” Brynn's opened mouth gaped for a brief moment before she recovered.

“Heard voices up here, came to make certain bandits weren't ransacking your camp.”, she grumbled. 

Farkas glanced at the crossbow strapped to her back, and felt a smirk grace his lips. He cocked his head. “Worried for me?” 

Brynn frowned at him. “As if! I came to rub your silly nose in the mess.” She turned on her heel and stomped back down the path toward the lake. Farkas watched the honey hair swaying with her pace.

“My pack has little dealings with humans. Their lives, their view of us...” said Majni, who had come to stand beside Farkas. The pack leader sighed. “They don't fit in our world.”

Humans didn't fit? Was Majni suggesting that he never never talked to other people? Never spent time at a tavern and laughed with the locals? But why? Farkas was about to ask the man, but Majni clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“Listen blood-brother, we need your help. One of our own was captured near here, we mean to track him down and bring him home.”


	9. Going Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farkas learns the nature of The Frostmoon pack's visit.

Going Away

“Captured?”, Farkas barked. “By who?”

Majni shook his head. “Sinding was never proud of his blood, it often overpowered him. In his desperation, he stole one of my ancient pack rings that held power of transformation, to try to shackle his beast. Needless to say, Hircine was not amused. The God of The Hunt threw a curse on Sinding, and now he has no semblance of control. It seems there was some sort of incident between him and some human folk in this region. We must retrieve him before he can cause more havoc or further damage himself.”

Farkas frowned, this sounded worse by the minute. At least now he knew what had caused a pack from so far to trek into his midst, and quite a situation it was. Still, it wasn't something he could assist them with alone. He was sure Vilkas would decide to help Majni, given the circumstances especially. A wild werewolf on the loose, humans trapping him... Disastrous.

“We should head to Whiterun. The rest of my pack resides there, you will need their aid.”, Farkas said with a nod.

“Good man.”, Majni said with emotion, giving Farkas's shoulder a squeeze. He let go, no doubt to tell the rest of his pack the news. Farkas followed him back into the heart of his little camp and donned his armor. He could hear the sighs of relief from his camp-mates as Majni informed them that Farkas had agreed to aid them in their search. He wondered though, how was he going to take this pack of half wild werewolves into Whiterun without drawing attention to them. Farkas sighed, it was something he would have to think of on the road. He glanced around the camp, the only horse was his own, meaning The Frostmoon pack must have walked all this way. 

“Majni,” Farkas called. “How have you traveled this far without horses?”

The pack leader smirked. “Ah boy, we boarded a ship, The Northern Maiden, to sail to Skyrim. Then we came as wolves. We would not waste such a gift of speed to sit on the back of a slower beast.”

Of course, Farkas thought heavily, nodding. That meant they would have to reach the city by night. He looked to the sky, it was barely mid-morning. It would be some time before the two natured could shift safely without the worry of being seen. “With respect, Majni, we should travel in these forms until nightfall.”

“Agreed.”, Majni replied, his tone serious. “With Sinding's latest transgressions, that would be best.”

Farkas sighed with relief, he had expected some resistance. It seemed his suspicions were not unwarranted; Hjordis and Akar were severely dispirited at the realization that they would be forbidden to shift until the sun fell. There was still one thing that needed his attention. He grit his teeth, told the pack he would return shortly, and took Roan by the reigns.

* * *

Brynn separated fur from the bear hide with her sickle-like tool. It had taken days for the damned skin to dry out enough to work with, even after all the salt the huntress had rubbed on it. Olcan sneezed at her feet, bristles of fur flying from his nose. “Silly hound.”, she chastised with a smile. “You know this is messy work.” He grunted and nestled his muzzle under his paws, such a stubborn creature. Brynn love him for it, damned loyal he was. 

Brynn knew who was coming, she could hear the horse's hooves squelch in the mud. She set her sickle on the working table and brushed the fur fibers from her hands and middle. This ought to be good, she thought bitterly as Fergus came riding into her cave on his red-brown, shaggy haired horse.

“Brynn,”, He started, hopping from the saddle. She squinted at the large man and he frowned, resolute. He sighed, looking at the roof of the cave and rubbing the back of his neck with a hand. Then he turned those silvery eyes on her, a pleading expression on his face. “I have no right to ask this of you, I know,” he paused, seeming to search for words. “I'm going away for a while, Companion stuff, but I can't take Roan.”

“Aye, what of it, man?”, Brynn asked, though the huntress had a feeling she knew what he wanted.

His dark brows furrowed, his stubble covered jaw was set. “Please, Brynn, can you take care of him for me? Just for a short time, and I can pay if you'd like.”

She waved a hand. “Fine, fine. You can pay when you return, otherwise I'll keep the beast for meself.”

Fergus smiled at her, it wasn't a happy smile, it never met his eyes. The sight unnerved her, so she focused on the horse instead. Big fellow he was too, all muscle and sinew. This was the perfect opportunity to take some furs into town. She might even be able to bag some game along the way. The huntress walked to where Fergus stood, and took the reigns that he held out to her.

“You have my thanks, Brynn. I'll come back for him.”, Fergus said with determination.

“How long will you be gone?”, Brynn asked.

The man sighed. “I'm not sure, but I promise to return.”

She shook her head. “As you say, Fergus.”

“Farewell, huntress.”, he said. Brynn watched him walk out of the cave, great trepidation creeping down her spine.


	10. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farkas brings the newcomers to Whiterun.

Reunion

Farkas led the pack along the cobblestone road, listening as Rakel marveled to Majni about their surroundings. Apparently everything looked different if it weren't covered with ash. Farkas smiled despite himself, the girl's child-like wonder was something to behold. Her pack-mates however, aside from Majni, did not share such a bright disposition. Akar and Hjordis practically radiated their own black cloud, clearly discomforted. Farkas could sympathize, being so far from home and on a grim mission had a tendency to leave a sour taste in the mouth. On a similar note, how would Vilkas react to Farkas's sudden return with the Frostmoon pack? He smirked at the thought, that promised to be quite an entertaining evening to say the least.

“Blood brother,”, Majni called, matching Farkas's stride. “How far is your Whiterun? My wolves grow restless.” He cast a glance at Akar, who was visibly snarling into the sky, presumably at the sun itself. The great blinding light was at its peak, there were still several hours of travel time before the moon would rise. The five of them had made good time thus far, and would round the bend to the town of Riverwood any minute now.

“We will reach Whiterun as the sun sets.”, Farkas said. Majni frowned, he had likely been hoping for a different answer. “Riverwood is just ahead. After we leave there, the trees will grow sparse as we near the tundra.” Farkas sighed, knowing that Akar and Hjordis's respective moods would only darken with every step until they got what they were after. “If they shift, they won't be able come out of the woods until dark. Too many guards patrol the tundra roads.”

Majni scratched his beard absently, looking from Akar to Hjordis, who were now exchanging violent looks with each other. “Farkas, if I bade them stay, could I leave these two in the forest?”

Farkas took a deep breath, neither option suited him well. It seemed though, that the risks were higher if Hjordis and Akar accompanied them through two well populated towns. His mind made up now, he had to find a way to convey his concerns without offending Majni. Farkas didn't doubt the man's word, but he worried that his wolves might draw attention to themselves without Majni to keep the order.

“It might be best,”, Farkas started cautiously, “But they should head back to camp rather than wait anywhere near here.”

Majni squinted. “That's quite a distance between myself and my pack-mates.”

Farkas stopped walking, and bumped a fist over his chest with a nod. “You have nothing to fear from me or mine, I only worry that your wolves might be spotted. If you would rather, I could go find Vilkas and bring him to you.”

Majni stared at Farkas, gauging his sincerity with intense focus. After a few tense moments, he relented. “They will double back, it will give them a chance to track Sinding.”

Farkas had to struggle to keep from sighing with relief. “As you say, Majni.” He watched as the pack leader instructed his restless members. Rakel spoke from beside Farkas, startling him. “They can be so spoiled sometimes. Isn't it enough to see all these new places? The sights, the smells?” The small woman smiled up at him.

“Some people have a hard time containing themselves.” Farkas said insightfuly. The Companion remembered the first weeks after turning, he had been swallowed by the bliss that was the wolf. 

“I suppose so.”, Rakel said with furrowed brows. “Can't believe they haven't learned some restraint by now.”

Farkas let out a chuckle, he agreed with her, but he dared not say so. Majni was on his way toward them, seemingly ready to continue their journey. He gave Farkas a brisk nod and the three of them walked down the road as Akar and Hjordis disappeared into the trees behind them.

* * *

As they walked through the great gates, Farkas inhaled deeply. The acrid scent of molten metal, the hot smell of burning oil from the torches, and the pungently sweet smell of lavender and wild mountain flowers filled his nose. He had to admit, he missed Whiterun. The evening sun cast golden light on the town, long shadows forming hither and thither. He followed the familiar path to Jorrvaskr, hearing Rakel's exclamations of wonder and Majni's chortling laughter at her expense. When at last he reached Jorrvaskr's doors, he paused with sudden dread. He did not come bearing good news, hard times were surely ahead.

“Jorrvaskr.”, Majni said with something akin to awe. “Never truly thought I would see it myself.”

Farkas gritted his teeth and opened the door, walking into the dark and smoky great hall. He spotted Sivanna and Ria sitting at one of the tables, sharing tankards of ale. His heart gave a shake, the memories flooding through him. His entire life had been spent here until about a year ago, it was hard not to miss the place, the people. The two women noticed him then, both wearing looks of utter surprise.

“Farkas!”, They exclaimed in unison. He felt a lazy smile spread his lips as they both scrambled up to meet him. Ria threw herself on his chest, nearly sobbing. Sivanna was giggling uncontrollably, they both smelled thoroughly pickled with drink.

“Ladies.”, he chuckled. Nothing like drunk women to bolster your spirits. He looked around, hoping to find Aela or Vilkas. “Have either of you seen my brother?”

“Your brooder?”, Ria snickered, and she and Sivanna burst into fits of laughter. Sivanna wiped tears of mirth from her eyes and pointed to the back door. “Training grounds.”, she managed finally.

“Thank you.”, he said, removing Ria from his person and setting her down on a bench. He turned to Majni, whose face wore amusement and respect clearly. “This way.”

They went through the door, and immediately saw Vilkas and Aela. The two had been sparring with sword and shield, but both lifted their noses and turned as Farkas walked down the training ground steps. Aela's jaw dropped, and Vilkas lit up visibly at the sight of him. The alpha dropped his sword and shield, holding his arms wide. “Brother!”, he called through a grin. The two of them shared a bear-like hug, thumping each other roughly on the back.

“What brings you to me?”, Vilkas asked, holding Farkas's shoulders at length.

Farkas felt his brows furrow. “I brought visitors.”, he turned as Majni came to stand beside him.“Majni, alpha of The Frostmoon Pack, this is Vilkas, alpha of The Whiterun Pack.”

Every fiber of Vilkas's being hardened at the sight of the other pack leader, his old scowl set into place as he studied the newcomers. Majni kept his face neutral, watching Vilkas with an inscrutable expression.

“Long way from Solstheim, Majni.”, Vilkas remarked.

“Aye.”, Majni nodded. “We have come seeking your aid.”

Vilkas relaxed somewhat, his brows raised. “Is that so? What would you have me do?”

As Majni relayed the situation to Vilkas, who nodded somberly, Farkas looked to Aela. The shewolf was watching Majni and Rakel with growing interest. She caught Farkas's eye, and he nodded to the city wall. He followed her and leaned his elbows on the stone, overlooking the tundra below.

“Trouble afoot.”, Farkas said quietly.

“I expected as much.”, Aela answered. “This can't be his entire pack.”

“I had him leave his two, wilder wolves back in the woods.”, Farkas said with a nod.

“Wise choice.”, she paused. “Do you believe him?”

He frowned. “I don't smell a lie. Why else would they venture so far?”

Aela sighed, staring off at the newly emerging stars. “You're right.”

“Sister.”, Farkas started, overcome with fresh concern. “What ails you?”

She turned to him, and he suddenly noticed how gaunt her face was. The light that usually graced her was absent, replaced with a sorrowful glint. The shewolf didn't get the chance to answer, for Vilkas called to them then. “Come Farkas, Aela, time to fetch Sivanna. We head to Falkreath this night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, whole family had the flu. Back on track now :)


	11. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brynn goes to Falkreath.

Pride

The mid morning sun beat against her back as Brynn tightened the straps on each of the many cargo bags and pouches attached to the saddle. Quite a haul she had, and she was more than grateful to have Roan to carry it all. Today he would carry her hides, leather, jerky, and smoked meats to Falkreath to trade. Brynn hated to admit it, but using Fergus's horse made her task much more simple; load, lead, trade, and trot on home with a heavy purse. Without Roan, she would have to make several trips to get everything to the traders, and the whole mess would take days. She snorted in triumph and mounted the great shaggy beast. Olcan, who was sitting on the path ahead patiently, lifted himself and began trotting toward the cobblestone road.

Horseback riding, it seemed, was not one of her strong suits. The big creature put up with her presence, but Brynn had the mutinous feeling that he knew she had little to no experience. She counted herself lucky he was mild in nature and knew the way, because it didn't take long for him to clip clop right into town. The huntress scrambled off of the horse and held her head high as she noticed one or two folk watching her progress with barely contained laughter. Brynn felt her chest puff with indignation as she took the reigns of the horse and stalked to the tavern. The worn down building looked weathered and dark, the faded sign above the door that read 'Dead Man's Drink' was faded and ghostly. She hitched Roan at the entrance, unloaded her provision bag, and headed through the door with Olcan.

The woman behind the bar, gladly bought all the meats and jerky that Brynn had. She introduced herself as Valga and promised to buy any of Brynn's stock whenever the huntress came into town. That was wonderful news, she finally had an agreeable buyer! Long gone were the days running from one merchant to another trying to find a reliable place to sell her goods. There had been other offers of course, greedy misers trying to fill their coin purse while leaving hers barren, or the lonely men that had another term of requirement for her in exchange for selling her things, sometimes there were even merchants who fit in both of those baskets. This suited Brynn much better, the town of Falkreath didn't seem to get many travelers, so there wasn't much in means of competition. Besides, the woman smiling gratefully at her as she tucked a satchet of coins into Brynn's hand, was friendly and hadn't yet remarked about Brynn's demeanor. The huntress knew what most people thought of her, knew, but couldn't bother herself to care. She did, however, find it hard to get any business done with most folk.  
Now that she had found a place to sell all the innards, she needed a buyer of hides and leather. She asked the dark woman, who suggested she try the trader down the street and the blacksmith. 

The trader, Solaf, was friendly enough, but couldn't promise to buy her leather regularly. He did buy all the hides she had, and asked that she stop by his shop whenever she had more. That was a good enough agreement, and she walked out the door feeling light and proud. The sound of hammer against steel was ringing in her ears as she came up to the soot covered man. He set down the metal he had been working as she approached and wiped the sweat from his brow as she relayed her business proposal. He agreed, introducing himself as Lod and taking her hand in his for a shake. Normally, Brynn would be pleased at her luck, but it was odd that everything was working in her favor. Nothing ever worked in her favor. Something mighty strange was afoot, but she'd be damned if she didn't take the deal! 

The sun was setting as she emptied the last cargo pack on Roan. Brynn didn't fancy a long trek in the dark with the brute, so she bought a bed for the night from Valga. Being too damned early to turn in, Brynn sat at the bar, eating some mashed potatoes and venison roast. She was tipping back her tankard of ale when the door behind her opened. Four new, fully armored patrons had come in, two men and two women. They took the stools beside Brynn, laughing as they ordered the strongest ale Valga had.

“That was brilliant, Skinner!”, one of the women said. The dark haired woman's nose had been broken more than once, and her skin was littered with scars. She was watching the man at Brynn's side as he downed his mug. Brynn found herself surprised that she didn't see any drool falling from the woman's open mouth. She was obviously flattering the man, batting her dark lashes and twirling her hair. 

“Doing my duty for Skyrim, Ursa.”, the man, Skinner, said. “Any good man would.” Skinner wore what looked like the most expensive set of armor among the group, and his long black hair was pulled back and tied at the nape of his neck. His face had strong features, angular and sharp with a creamy complexion and dark blue eyes.

“Aye!”, the other man said, holding a tankard up high. This man wore as many scars as Brynn could count on his bare arms. His brown hair was a shaggy mess, and his beard was no better. 

“You're forgetting who landed the killing blow, Ursa!”, the last woman grumbled. Her face was round and puffy, framed by wild wisps of sandy hair that spilled from the bun atop her head.

“Oh Glenda, always getting caught up in the details.”, the scarred man laughed.

“Stuff it, Jerall!”, Glenda snarled.

“Be glad, friends!”, Skinner said, raising his tankard. “Here's to another successful hunt!” The group drank in unison at his words.

“Hunters, are you?”, Brynn asked, eyeing them cautiously. The last thing she needed was a whole group of brutes to compete with.

The foursome turned to the huntress, noticing her presence for the first time. “That we are.”, Skinner said with evident pride. “We are The Silver Hand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to improvise a bit here, the only Silver Hand member that even has a name in game is Krev The Skinner, (and their race/gender is a random spawn -_-) so I had to create a few more. Nameless enemies don't work quite as well in my story as they do in the game lol


	12. Negligence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farkas realizes there is an oversight to his earlier plan.

Negligence

Faint moonlight lit the tundra landscape as Farkas watched his travel companions. Vilkas and Majni lead the way along the cobblestone road toward Falkreath, discussing the different types of prey located within Solstheim. Aela was busy managing her new tag-along; Rakel. The foreign shewolf was clearly in awe of the Huntress of The Companions, and clung to every word that slipped from Aela's lips. Sivanna had been watching the newcomers thoughtfully, her lips pursed. She cock her head and waited for him to catch up. “Farkas,” Sivanna whispered. “How did you find these other wolves?” The two of them slowed their pace, falling even further behind in the group. 

“I didn't.”, he whispered in return. “They just showed up one night. Wasn't even enough time to get a word.”

Sivanna's eyes widened. “Truly?”

“Mmhm.”, Farkas looked to the trees growing ever nearer, where at least two werewolves were hiding. He hoped Akar and Hjordis kept well out of sight, this whole mess could be trouble for The Companions. “Vilkas tell you why they came?”, he asked.

Sivanna nodded. “A pack member is missing.”

“Not only missing, Majni said there was an 'incident' with some humans.”, he lamented.

She let out a small gasp. “Incident? Like a mauling?”

“Never said. Must be bad, if they came all this way.” he said with a shrug.

Sivanna paused for a moment, thoughtful. “There are two ways that I have seen folk react to our kind; disgust and fear. If this lost wolf had no control, he could set off at any time, especially around frightened humans.”

Ice trickled down his spine at the thought, is that how Brynn would feel if she knew? There were two wild wolves at her doorstep, and she wasn't likely to balk at the chance to hunt them. They had already shown their distaste and contempt for her... The huntress was in danger!

“Farkas, you're pale as milk!”, Sivanna said, her face screwed up in concern.

“Remember the tracks I showed Vilkas last full moon? There's a human huntress, lives beside the lake. She tried tracking me down, found one of my wolf trails.”

“Oh no... Farkas, she knows?”, Sivanna's eyes were wide with horror.

“No, but she thinks that killing something that big would earn respect from Hircine.”

“It would.”, Sivanna said with a solemn nod. “What will you do? What if she brings more hunters?”

Farkas frowned. “I can't see her sharing a hunt with others, she's...”, he paused, searching for the right words. “different than most.”

Sivanna looked anything but convinced. “There are going to be signs of many wolves, if she's skilled, she'll find one. Most likely you.”

“That's not what bothers me most. The other frostmoon wolves, the wilder ones, are somewhere near my camp.”, the words came out in a rush, his chest thudding with growing apprehension.

“Are they in danger?”, Sivanna asked, her eyes wide.

“No, Brynn is.”, he said.

He heard Sivanna whisper the name in puzzlement as he hurried ahead to find Vilkas. The two pack leaders were silent as he came upon them. The group was well into the forest now, if Vilkas would allow Farkas to shift, he could check on Brynn's safety.

“Brother,”, Farkas panted. “A moment.”

Vilkas frowned. “You can go on ahead, Majni, we will be along shortly.” He waited until everyone save Sivanna had passed them by, watching Farkas intently. “What is it?”, he asked, his voice betraying concern.

“Majni's other wolves,” Farkas started, “the human huntress that lives nearby could find them.”

Vilkas cocked his head, brows furrowed. “A huntress, here?”

Farkas shook his head fervently. “Lives beside me, knows no fear. Majni's pack would tear her apart.”

That got the alpha's attention. “We can't have that, I'll suggest Majni call his pack together.”

“No.”, Farkas said. If she were out there and could hear them howling...“Let me run ahead, I could find them, bring them back.”

Vilkas sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Farkas, you know I don't have the authority to demand another pack leader to follow my orders. I can't just tell him that he is to stay put while you leash his wolves.”

“Have him send Rakel with me.”, Farkas suggested wildly. “Spin it however you can, you're better with words.”

“Vilkas,”, Sivanna said, breaking her silence. “You could recommend that we send them scouting.”

The alpha's lips cracked into a faint smile, “Very good, lass.” Vilkas said and he began a purposeful walk toward Majni. Sivanna gave a curt nod to Farkas, and he set off to inform Rakel of their plan. 

As always, Vilkas's honeyed words had paved the way for his pack. The two alphas permitted Rakel and Farkas to search for any sign of Akar, Hjordis, or Sinding. The newly dubbed scouts shifted immediately, leaving their armor with the remaining warriors, and Farkas led Rakel through one of the many paths to the lake. She trotted dutifully beside him, scenting the air and lolling her tongue in delight. He wished he could share her sunny disposition, but his innards were tied in knots. He should have tried to warn Brynn off. Send her somewhere else with the promise of rich game. The thought of the huntress dying because Farkas hadn't been as careful as he should, was cold and creeping. She might be little more than a stranger, but she did not deserve to die for his negligence.

When Farkas caught the frostmoon scent, they were still far from the lake. This pleased him, he doubted Brynn would venture this far in the middle of the night to hunt. Even she knew better than to hunt a predator this far from camp in the middle of the night. In his haste, he tumbled right into the straw-furred form of Hjordis, who snarled and snapped at him. Her teeth nipped his ear and he yipped in surprise. The hulking ginger form of Akar nosed them apart with a growl, fixing Farkas with a suspicious glare. Rakel barked just then, chin on her forepaws and tail wagging in the air. Akar and Hjordis shared a dismissive snort, but relaxed at the sight of their sister. Hjordis, still shooting a mutinous glare at him, nosed a worn set of wolf tracks. Farkas inspected the trail, it was old, but werewolf it was. It smelled of fear and human blood. He raised his head in alarm, then noticed the excited exchange between the frostmoon wolves. Apparently, this was Sinding's trail.


	13. Not A Were

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brynn has a fiery exchange with The Silver Hand.

Not A Were

“'Silver Hand' he says! Sounds like a frilly name for a band o' hunters.”, Brynn remarked with a smirk.

Skinner's dark brows drew into a frown. “The Silver Hand,”, he said through clenched jaws, “hunt the ungodly beasts of the night.”

“Oh aye?”, Brynn asked. “Be after all the wee ghosts of the past then, man? Tell me, how's me mum?”

“You dare!”, Glenda's round face was quickly turning an impressive shade of red under her sandy hair.

Skinner held up a hand, an air of authority washing over his riled group. “Not phantoms, dear girl.”, he said, a grave seriousness in his voice. “Two natured beings.”

“And what might that be?”, Brynn asked into her mug before taking a big swallow of sweet ale.

“Surely you've heard stories of men who become beasts under the moonlight?”, Jerall asked incredulously. 

“Werewolves and werebears, to be certain.”, Ursa said with a nod, her scarred face grim.

“So it is fairy tales then?”, Brynn laughed. Great bunch of nutters they were.

“And what is it, that you do, dear?”, Skinner asked, his dark stare fixed on her.

“I hunt in these parts. Real flesh and fur animals, to be sure.”, she said, a mocking tone hanging from her last words.

Skinner smiled, looking as though his trap had just sprung on the prey. “My my, another hunter in the region. Now, enlighten me, have you seen anything out of the ordinary? Perhaps something that doesn't quite fit your small minded view of the world?”

Brynn bristled. “All's been fit as fiddles.”

“Then you're a blind woman.”, Glenda retorted. “We found were tracks all over these parts!”

“Oh, I'm certain she knows.”, Skinner said, a condescending smile revealing a perfect set of white teeth. “The question is, why refuse to help her fellow hunters strike down such nasty creatures?”

“Could be,”, Jerall said in a quiet tone. “She's one of them.”

“Bah!”, Brynn snorted. “Allow me to sprout wings from me arse and duel ye to the death!” Olcan growled at her feet, baring his fangs at the foursome.

“Catch!”, Ursa said suddenly, tossing a shiny object at the huntress. Brynn had just enough time to turn toward the dark haired woman before the object bounced from her forehead and clinked onto the bar. She stared at it, rubbing where it had struck. A bright silver coin was spinning on the bar counter, ringing as it came to a halt.

“Who does that?”, Brynn exclaimed, standing with her fists at the ready. She bobbed forward and back with what she hoped was a menacing look at Ursa's scarred face. “After a fight, you? I'll bop your nose on straight!”

The four Silver Hand hunters stared at her in shock before exchanging glances. “She's not a were.” Ursa murmured to Glenda, watching Brynn hop from one foot to the other.

“Damn straight I'm not! I'm a 'who', and I'm ready to pack the wallop on you!”, she hissed.

Skinner and Jerall threw their heads back, laughing until the breath wheezed from their lungs. “What a woman!” Jerall said, still smiling and watching her appraisingly.

“Keep that silly look from your face, man! You look shy in the wits!”, Brynn retorted, to which Skinner and both of the women burst into hysterical bouts of laughter. 

“You're not wrong there!”, Glenda said. She stood, her sandy colored bun bouncing on her head and offered a hand to Brynn. “Seems like my first impression of you was off.”

Brynn stared at Glenda's hand. “What's this now?”, she asked cautiously, taking a reprieve from her bobbing for the moment. 

“Just take it.”, Jerall said, annoyance clear in his voice.

Brynn shook the woman's hand, then withdrew a few feet to squint at the group. All of them wore smiles now, save for Jerall. Apparently the butt of the joke wasn't a place he fancied. Brynn lifted her chin with a satisfied grin.

“Allow us to start over.” Skinner said with a hand to his chest, he flashed a white smile at her. “I'm known as Krev The Skinner, and this is my elite group of beast hunters; Jerall, Ursa, and Glenda.” 

Each of the hunters nodded with pride as their name was called. Then the four of them looked at Brynn expectantly. She cleared her throat. “Olcan, me hound.”, she pointed to the still snarling, wiry silver dog at her feet. “Me name's Brynn.”

“Charmed.”, Skinner said, eyeing Olcan with distaste. “Well Brynn, we will be staying here at Dead Man's Drink, for a time. If you happen to find any sign of such beasts, do come find me. That is, if you see any overly large tracks out on the usual trails, my coinpurse might just spill from the excitement.”

Brynn nodded her acknowledgment, and downed the last bit of ale in her mug. “I'll be off now, yeah. Been a pleasure.” The huntress didn't wait for an answer before heading off for her rented room. She closed the door behind Olcan, feeling as though a raging drum were beating a quickening rhythm in her chest. “Did you hear that, Olcan?”, She whispered to the hound. “Overly large tracks! We were after the tail of a man-beast!” Excitement raced through her, what a story that would be! To catch a were... something! “Oh, just you wait boy! Wait until Fergus hears about this!”


	14. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Frostmoon Pack and The Whiterun Pack begin the search for Sinding.

Found

Farkas ran down the worn path, his bark colored fur on end. After rounding a bend, the wolf spotted his brother's envoy climbing steadily up the incline toward him. Best if I can talk, he figured, and began the grueling process of shifting. When at last his task was finished, Vilkas and Majni were only feet from him. Farkas grunted thanks as Vilkas handed over his discarded armor.

“Brother, Majni,”, Farkas panted, slipping on his boots. “Hjordis and Akar found Sinding's trail. Rakel stayed behind with them.”

Majni let out a surprised laugh, the relief visible even under his wild ginger beard. “Good hunting, Farkas!”

“Fresh tracks?”, Vilkas asked, his face serious.

Farkas shook his head, bracing his hands against his knees while still catching his breath. “No. Stale. Smelled of blood.”

“He is injured?”, Majni demanded, his previous relief forgotten.

“Don't think so,”, Farkas said, straightening. “It was human blood.” Majni's sudden intensity faded, startling Farkas. It was almost as if, the alpha did not care... but that couldn't be right.

“We ought to hurry, track him down before he finds any more trouble.”, Vilkas said, fixing Farkas with a pointed look.

“Will we be as wolves?”, asked Aela, who had arrived with Sivanna.

A strange thing happened then, the alpha of The Frostmoon Pack and alpha of The Whiterun Pack answered simultaneously. But their answers differed greatly. Majni had said 'yes', while Vilkas had said 'no'. A tense moment passed, in which both men stared at each other while the tensions rose. Sivanna looked from Vilkas to Majni with concern before speaking.

“Mayhaps it would be best to have one wolf among us, to track.”, her once timid voice was now strong. Not as commanding as Majni or Vilkas, but powerful all the same. 

“I can do it.”, Farkas volunteered.

Vilkas raised a hand, frowning at him. “Nonsense. You've shifted once this night, and ran a considerable distance.”

“I shall shift.”, Majni said decisively, already shedding his armor. “I'll have a better time of it tracking Sinding than any of your pack.” Farkas figured he meant well, but Aela was bristling at the words. She never said a word, but her eyes were nearly squinted shut.

“A good plan.”, Vilkas said with a nod, sparing a warning glance at Aela. Sivanna laced her fingers through the huntress's hand, keeping her gaze fixed on Majni. Aela directed her dagger flinging eyes at the alpha, then snorted before looking away. 

* * *

Farkas knew it hadn't taken much time to reach the three Frostmoon wolves, but his body still ached with exhaustion. He had ventured to and from Whiterun, as well as up and down the same winding path. His mind was still racing, it had only been two mornings ago that he had been forced to track his own trail with Brynn. Farkas had thought that life in the woods would be more peaceful than this.

“I'll be staying in this form while my pack searches Sinding's trails.”, Rakel said brightly. It seemed she had reverted while Farkas had gone looking for the alphas. Unlike himself, she looked fit to burst with livelihood. 

“As you say.”, Vilkas replied. “Farkas, Aela, pick a wolf and follow. I will stay with Majni. Sivanna, accompany me?” Sivanna shared a secret smile with him and stood at his side. Farkas eyed both Hjordis and Akar with a sense of dread that he couldn't squash. His mind was made up for him, though, when Aela walked to Hjordis's straw-furred form and gave a respectful nod. Rakel of course, jumped at the chance to spend more time with Aela, so there was only one option left. Farkas stifled a sigh, taking his place beside the hulking ginger Akar.

For a short while, they all traveled together, but soon the path split. Sinding had been in the area long enough to do some exploring, it seemed. Farkas followed Akar along a mountain's edge, listening for a sign from the other wolves. No one had discussed what to do when someone found Sinding, but he figured a howl was universal enough. Akar growled, shoving passed Farkas in an obviously dark mood. The trail they had been on must have dead ended. Farkas sighed, shaking his head as the two of them began backtracking. 

They were trekking through some considerably thick underbrush on their third trail when a howl sounded from behind them. “Fresh signs of your brother.” Farkas said, but was likely unheard, because Akar had sprinted off before Farkas had uttered a word. He snorted, and pushed his way through the bushes, ignoring the scraping and scratching branches. Without Akar's nose to lead him, he followed the trail that had seen the most action. Multiple sets of tracks had hurried down it, so he was surely headed the right way.

Farkas came upon the others, who all stood at the foot of a cave. The wolves were reverting on the rocky ground, their forms writhing. Vilkas came to stand beside Farkas, a heavy scowl set on his face. Sivanna looked anxiously around as Aela readied her bow, notching an arrow. “He in there?” Farkas asked, nodding toward the open mouth of the dark cave.

“Aye.” Vilkas growled. “But he isn't alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading, I hope to see you follow along :)


End file.
